


Another Level

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Soul Bond, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, angel!cas - Freeform, bottom!Dean, chubby!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what the heck this is. Pwp, abo, soul bond, chubby!Dean and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Level

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt  
> avyssoseleison inspired it and my double, amberpeace, asked for it so here you go!

Dean had never considered what it would be like to have a mate. When he surprised himself, and his hunter family, by claiming Cas as his alpha he realized that this might have been an oversight on his part.

Theoretically, he knew that as an omega if he were to ever find an alpha their bond would be powerful on a level that other pairings couldn’t touch, biologically. After a lifetime of hunting and years of thinking a mate was out of the question how could he have taken into account that having an _angel_  as an alpha would take mating to another level entirely?

What for most people could be an overwhelming connectivity with their mate, an inborn ability to scent emotions and predict intent in their claimed partner, became an impossible feedback of thoughts and emotions due to Cas’ supernatural mindreading abilities. Despite what he may have thought previously about the idea of being so intimately connected to another person Dean couldn’t actually find it in himself to complain about this unpredicted development in his life.

Case in point. The feeling of Cas steadily plowing into him in long, calculated strokes would send Dean’s inner omega into a frenzy under any circumstances. But as Cas reached around, chest pressing along Dean’s back where he was ass up and presenting for his alpha, he could literally  _hear_  what would have only been implied in the alpha’s scent had they been average mates.

“ _Mine. Beautiful. Perfect omega for me Deanyouaresotightfeelssogood—_ ”

The litany of praise ran through Dean’s mind as Cas’ mouth nipped at the bite mark on Dean’s neck and his hands roved along the slight pudge of Dean’s stomach, where his softness drove Cas to thrust more erratically into his fertile mate.

“Caaaaas,” Dean panted into the pillow, too lost in his head to do more than hold himself up as Cas froze, cock throbbing as he climaxed inside his mate, his mind a loop of  _MinefuckbreedDeanDeanDeanyouareperfectminemineMINE_

Dean gave a pathetic whine at the wave of pleasure he could sense from Cas as his alpha filled him and he came, cock spilling over his alpha’s hand where it still stroked possessively over his tummy.

There were no thoughts now, only a flatline of bliss buzzing in Dean’s foggy brain as his Alpha carefully eased him over to the other side of the bed, away from the wet spot on the sheet. All around them was the musky smell of alpha come, omega slick, and contentment. Cas murmured adoringly into the crook of Dean’s neck as he pulled the sheet over their entwined bodies. Dean drifted off, utterly trusting and pliant under Cas’ soft petting and the security of his alpha’s watchful gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
